


the fix of a little tenderness

by cherryconke



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Felix, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Idiots in Love, Light Asphyxiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, no beta we die like Glenn, top sylvain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryconke/pseuds/cherryconke
Summary: “Come to bed.” His tone is petulant, demanding in its forwardness. Oh.Oh.





	the fix of a little tenderness

“Sylvain.”

He looks up from where he’s seated at his desk. One hand pushes away the letter he’s been writing Ingrid, the other screws the lid back on the inkwell.

It’s late, the orange glow of the lamp the only source of light in his office. Felix peers in sleepily from the doorway, dressed only in his smalls. A blanket is draped sloppily over his shoulders; his hair is a wreck. Sylvain can’t help but suppress a small smile – he looks absolutely _ adorable _. 

Sylvain watches bemusedly, shifting back in his chair as Felix pads over to him with bare feet. There’s only a tiny smirk on his face as Felix straddles him, perching on his lap easily. He reaches his hands up to run down Felix’s sides gently. 

“Come to bed.” His tone is petulant, demanding in its forwardness. Oh.

_ Oh. _

Felix noses at his neck, drowsy and clumsy as he sucks a kiss into his skin. He can’t help but let out a soft groan as he rocks his hips into his. His fingers squeeze into the soft skin of his sides, his stomach, his back – roaming as they map Felix’s body. 

“Sylvain. Bed.” Felix’s voice has dropped a notch – less whiny, more rough – where he growls against his earlobe. He can’t help the involuntary shudder that rips through his body at the sound. Wrapping his arms around him so that his hands are full of fistfuls of Felix’s ass and his legs are slung around his hips, he hoists him up against his stomach. 

His legs are unsteady at first, but Felix slings his arms around his neck in support, pressing sloppy kisses to the skin of his throat. A groan tumbles, unbidden, from his lips. He takes a moment to refocus himself – what was he doing? right, bed, bed _ now _– and takes one wobbly step, then another, fingers squeezing roughly into the fabric of Felix’s smalls. 

The blanket draped around Felix’s shoulders slides off, forgotten on the floor. 

Finally, _ finally, _ his knees hit the bed and he strains to deposit Felix down as gently as he can. He’s looking up at him, a needy expression on his face as he untangles his hands from Sylvain’s hair and immediately brings them down to palm at his cock, hard and leaking, beneath his smalls. 

He inhales sharply at the sight, struggling to rip his pants off as quick as humanly possible. One of Felix’s hands reaches up to deftly unbutton his shirt, giving up on the last few buttons and tugging it up and over his head roughly. 

“Syl, I need you–“

He cuts him off, surging down to swallow up his sweet sounds of begging with a searing kiss. He closes the gap between their bodies, sighing into Felix’s mouth at the sweet feeling of their bare chests together, his hips tilting down to rock against Felix’s. 

Then Felix’s fingers are scrabbling at his sides, rough where they grip, almost_ too _ hard into his skin, pushing him off and following quickly after. 

A wave of arousal crashes through him as Felix grinds against him, pressing biting, bruising kisses down his chest. Felix has always been particularly rough with him – not that he’s ever minded. He can take as good as he can give. 

And he absolutely loves when Felix gets rough like this – _ ravenous, _he’d called him once – demanding and needy, pressing himself into Sylvain’s hands and trusting him completely to take care of him. It’s a responsibility he doesn’t take lightly and definitely doesn’t take for granted. 

Felix slinks down the expanse of his chest slowly, teasing, licking every inch of him just shy of his cock. He’s well-beyond hard, precum smearing across his stomach. It only takes a brief glance down to tell him Felix is much the same. 

He pauses, thumbing the skin near his cock, peering up to make eye contact. Sylvain takes the moment to shift against the pillows, propping himself more upright. Felix follows, the pads of his fingers dancing dangerously close to the head of his cock. He looks absolutely divine right now, so Sylvain tells him as much. 

“You’re so beautiful, baby–“

Felix scoffs, his mouth twisting into a scathing scowl, but Sylvain can feel how his cock twinges through his smalls against his leg. He grins down at him, lacing a hand through his hair as Felix’s fingers creep up to circle the base of his cock. 

“Sap.” 

Sylvain huffs a laugh, tugging on his hair in a feeble attempt to bring Felix’s mouth closer to the head of his cock. Felix just glares up at him. 

“_Insatiable _ sap.”

He opens his mouth, tongue fumbling to find the right string of words to form a witty comeback when Felix sinks his mouth swiftly down onto his cock. 

“_Fuck, Fe–“ _

Everything is suddenly_ far _ too overwhelming. It’s too much to keep himself propped up on his elbows, so he collapses back against the pillows. It’s too much to keep his eyes open, feeling precariously close to the edge already at the sight of Felix bobbing up and down on him.

His hands card through Felix’s silky hair, slipping his ratty hair tie off and onto his own wrist for safekeeping, taking fistfuls of his locks and running them through his fingers. One of his hands slides alongside the side of Felix’s face, feeling the bulge of his cock in his mouth through his cheek, encouraging him to swallow further and further down. 

It isn’t long before Felix’s nose is brushing his pubic bone. Sylvain takes a couple of deep, controlled breaths, struggling to keep from fidgeting beneath him. Every exhale now comes with a soft groan as Felix bobs throatily around him. His lashes flick up to look at him with watery eyes, and he can’t help the involuntary twitch his hips give up into his mouth. 

The apology on his lips dies before it can leave his mouth as Felix _ groans_, tight and hot and wet, around him. Sylvain gives a small, experimental thrust. Felix’s little nod of permission – he looks absolutely captivating with little tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes – tells him all he needs to know. He starts to fuck his mouth slowly, deeply. 

The sheer sight of Felix, making eyes up at him as he’s being impaled by his cock, is nearly too much. Sylvain pulls away from the tight heat of his mouth, gasping earnestly. He reaches his hand down to gently brush the hair from Felix’s eyes. He’s looking up at him with an absolutely _ hungry _ expression on his face, a small strand of spit connecting his lower lip to the tip of his cock. 

“Aw, you’re drooling,” he teases, smiling fondly and reaching down to thumb away the spit, smearing it messily against Felix’s lips. His eyes glint dangerously up at Sylvain. 

“Fuck me.”

There it is again, that imperious, bratty tone of voice, coming through Felix’s lips. He pouts up at him like a petulant child, and it takes everything within him to suppress the giggle rising in his throat. 

Propping himself on his elbows, he pushes himself up until he’s bent in half, pressing lightly on Felix’s chest until they’ve switched positions completely and he’s looming over him, a devilish smirk on his face. He leans in, lips ghosting over the shell of Felix’s ear, tongue darting out to swipe over his lobe. 

“Maybe… if you’re _ good_.”

Felix whimpers into his hair, bringing his hands up to claw into his shoulder blades. He reaches a hand down, smearing a particularly large drop of precum from the tip of Felix’s cock onto the pale expanse of his stomach. His muscles quiver beneath his touch as Sylvain pulls back.

His eyes are dazed and unfocused from where he stares up at him; his mouth shiny and ringed with a mixture of saliva and precum. 

Sylvain drops down once more to place a gentle kiss to his lips before swinging his legs to one side, crawling down the length of him so that he’s straddling Felix’s face, staring at his neglected cock. It jumps hard against his stomach as Sylvain blows a light stream of air over him. He smirks. Felix has always been… _ sensitive_.

He licks a long stripe up the length of him, relishing in the way Felix is moaning around his balls. He only teases for a few moments, licking up and down the length of him a couple of times before Felix is sobbing beneath him, begging him in no uncertain terms for what he wants. 

“S–Syl, I need– your mouth–“

He draws back, blowing another stream of cool air over him. 

“Ah-ah. _ Behave._”

With another tortured moan, Felix bobs his lips shallowly over the head of his cock. Sylvain squirms, unable to keep from thrusting back into his throat. With great difficulty he refocuses himself on the task at hand, bringing a hand up to toy a finger around his entrance. He’s pleasantly surprised at the easy way Felix’s legs fall apart for him, finding him pliant and prepared already. 

“Felix. Did you finger yourself earlier?” His breath ghosts over Felix’s balls, bending slightly to suck one into his mouth. Felix trembles beneath him, and he watches in fascination as his hole spasms around nothing as his finger continues to rub over his rim. 

“You’re such a good boy.”

He’s completely abandoned Felix’s straining cock by this point, twisting and leaning down until his tongue can lap at his entrance. Felix gives a weak little cry under him, mouth loose around his cock as Sylvain teases him mercilessly. 

“Tell me how you want it, baby,” he purrs, biting little marks into Felix’s inner thighs. He shudders beneath him, hitching his hips up, seeking friction. 

“S–Syl–“

He _ tsks, _licking a circle into the tender, bruised skin of his inner thigh. 

“Use your words, babe.”

The honeyed whimpers pouring from Felix’s lips crescendo into a positive _ wail _ as he plunges his tongue into his entrance, thrusting deeply in and out. He closes his eyes, relying on gut instinct and muscle memory as he works to completely unravel Felix beneath him. 

His jaw’s starting to get sore when he replaces his tongue with two fingers, drawing back to watch as Felix’s hole swallows them up greedily. He pushes them in steadily up to his knuckles, curling his fingers slowly up to stroke into him. 

“You ready for me, Fe?”

His voice comes out unrecognizably throaty. Felix’s breath gasps over his still-wet cock, which twitches as he feels Felix clench hard around his fingers. 

“Yes, yes, Syl_vain_–“

He swings his leg, wide and high so as not to knee Felix straight in the face, turning around on his knees. It doesn’t take too much rearranging until Felix’s knees are pushed up, framing his face, neatly bent nearly in half. His eyelashes clump together wetly as he makes eye contact, pushing his lower lip out, begging silently. 

“Ready, baby?”

Felix’s reply catches in his throat as he rolls his hips deep into him in one swift pump. _ Goddess _, he’s tight. He moans out in unison with Felix, gazing down at him – he’s at the point where he feels like if they break eye contact he might fly apart at the seams. 

He waits there, patiently, soothing his thumb over the crown of Felix’s forehead, pushing his hair back from his brow. He feels indescribable –at this point he could probably cum with a couple of well timed clenches– as he waits, watching Felix slowly adjust to the size of him, gasping out little breaths. 

“Mmh–“ Felix’s hands come up, fingertips pressing against his chest. Beneath him, his blush as spread out to the tips of his ears, thoroughly flushed. He dips his head to plant a sweet, chaste kiss to his brow, then another, then another. 

“You’re so good for me baby, I love you so much—“ it takes him a moment to realize he’s been murmuring nonsensical praises against his forehead, fingers running up and down his shoulders, his neck, his cheeks, his hair. 

He continues like this for a moment, encouraging him, showering him in praise, until he feels Felix’s fingertips pressing against his chest, harder, more insistent this time. 

“Mm. ‘m ready.”

He pushes himself onto his hands, planting them on either side of Felix’s head, careful to not tug on the halo of his hair. Ducking down one last time to press a gentle kiss to his lips, deep and fleeting, he readjusts so that his hands are spread wide over the backs of Felix’s thighs, pressing him down into the mattress.

“Gonna fill you up now, beautiful–“

Felix cuts off his rambling with a long, loud moan as he withdraws almost completely and thrusts in again. And again. And again, until he’s fucking him steadily into the bed. 

Tiny little whimpers leave Felix’s lips every time he sheathes himself inside to the hilt, sending hits of pure desire through his bloodstream. His limbs feel heavy, hazy, as he moves a hand up from his thighs to snake up to his chest, tweaking a nipple lightly on his way up. 

A particularly guttural moan leaves Felix’s lips as he dances his fingers across his plush lower lip, kiss-bitten and swollen. He presses his fingertips tentatively to the seam of him, groaning as they fall open easily to suck him in, licking hard. 

He looks absolutely _ gorgeous _ like this – compliant and needy and stretched out so nicely around his cock. Sylvain drinks in the sight of him greedily: inky hair fanned out on the pillow, the sinewy muscles of his stomach contracting steadily with pleasure, skin dewy with a light sheen of sweat on his collarbone. 

He continues to pump into Felix, deep and steady, as he reaches his other hand – the one not deep in Felix’s mouth – down to grasp his neglected cock firmly. 

“Nggh, Syl–“ his moan is muffled by his fingers hooked in his mouth. He thumbs over the head, spreading a fat pearl of precum down his length. 

“Darling,” he croons back in response, as tender as he can muster while still thrusting hip-deep in him. He pours every bit of himself into making him feel good, into wringing every bit of pleasure out of him. Their eyes lock again, Felix’s pupils blown out, hungry. 

“Pl–Please,” Felix sobs around his lips, eyes lighting him absolutely aflame. He nods, withdrawing his fingers, moving to stroke the pad of his thumb over his cheek, smearing spit across his cheek in the process.

“You– you feel s–so good–“ Felix is rambling now that his mouth isn’t stretched around his fingers, clenching down almost painfully hard as Sylvain bottoms out into him. 

“Darling,” he repeats, clenching his hand around his cock in time with his thrusts. He drops his hand down to Felix’s neck, creating a gentle curve, applying only the tiniest hint of pressure. 

He knows he’s doing something right based on the way Felix is absolutely quaking beneath him, fingernails leaving blunt pink scratches where they clench into his back. He presses down a little more, careful, so careful–

“Feels so good, fuck, ‘m gonna cum–” Felix is writhing beneath him, tears streaming steadily from the corners of his eyes. Sylvain doesn’t think he’s ever seen a holier sight in his life. He leans to press a gentle, loving kiss to the inside of Felix’s knee, contrastingly pumping roughly into him at the same time.

“Yes, baby, yes,” he murmurs, adding a flick to his wrist as he nuzzles gently into the side of his leg.

“Ah, ah, ngh, Syl_vain– _” Felix cries out beneath him as he cums, Sylvain coaxing him along as best he can. His stomach grows wet with streaks of white. He continues to fuck Felix throughout his orgasm, still painfully hard within him.

Felix shudders violently once, twice, three times, muscles spasming around Sylvain, until he slowly relaxes back into the pillows. His eyes flutter open slowly as Sylvain removes his hand from his neck, gently massaging the bruise thats already forming there. He pulls out, letting his cock fall against Felix’s hip as he dips his head down to nose into his neck.

“My turn?” he asks playfully, sucking gentle bites at his earlobe. Felix’s eyes are hazy and he looks utterly blissed out when he pulls away to glance up at him. He nods, sighing contently. “Yeah, yeah, ‘course,” he mumbles, voice wrecked. Sylvain brushes his hair gently off his face, combing it through with his fingers.

He pulls back after dropping a quick kiss to the tip of Felix’s nose – he’s too well-fucked to even squirm away, it seems – and leans back to smear the pad of his thumb through the mess of cum on Felix’s stomach. Felix’s gaze is lax as he watches him with half-lidded eyes. Scooping up a bit, he presses two fingers into him, reveling in the soft cry that leaves his lips. 

“On your stomach, babe,” he squeezes his side quickly before rolling off to kneel. Felix obeys readily, grabbing a pillow to cushion his folded arms on. He nestles his head into his arms, rolling his hips upwards, expectantly, towards Sylvain. 

He slots himself above Felix, thighs on either side of his as he pushes easily into Felix’s tight, wet heat. He bottoms out, tipping his head back to stare blankly at the ceiling. Felix gives a tiny whimper beneath him, boneless and well-fucked. 

It doesn’t take long for him to establish a steady pace, curving his spine over Felix’s back to press his chest into him. His arms loop around his head in some loose approximation of a headlock, his lips pressing to the side of his temple. 

“You’re so good for me, baby,” he pants out, thrusting hard into Felix. He twists his hand, fingers probing for his mouth until they meet soft, plush resistance and cave immediately. He groans, burying his face into Felix’s neck, smearing sloppy kisses up the perfect column of his throat, wherever his lips can find purchase.

The pressure builds insanely quick within the pit of his stomach as he continues thrusting. His fingers manage to line up in time with his cock, pushing their way in and out of Felix’s hot, open mouth.

“You’re perfect, Fe, want you all the time–” he’s babbling incoherently now, barely registering what kinds of praises are even falling from his lips at this point. 

“I’m yours, I’m yours, I’myours, ’myours,” Felix chokes out in time around his fingers in time with his thrusts. 

“‘’m– close–” he grits out, overwhelmed and overstimulated as he chases his orgasm fiercely.

“P–please, fill me up, please, I’m yours–”

It’s enough to fling him, violently, off the cliff, tumbling _ hard _ as he pulls his cock out of Felix’s perfect ass to tug firmly, once, twice–

Cum spurts all the way up Felix’s back, over his ass, in his hair – seemingly endless.

_ Felix is gonna _ kill _ me_, the single coherent part left in his brain thinks stupidly. His eyes glaze over when Felix twists around beneath him, eyes hazy, face flushed. “In me, put it back in–”

A choked sound leaves his lips as he slides back into the warmth of Felix, pumping the rest of his release inside.

He shakes, warm and spent, against Felix’s back as he comes down off the peak slowly. The room swims before him as he opens his eyes, pushing himself off of Felix’s sticky, sweaty back to fall on his side next to him.

It takes him a couple of moments for his breathing to mellow out back to something resembling normal. Felix’s sobs subside eventually where he curls into his arm, twisting one hand to press against Sylvain’s chest. His limbs feel like lead when he tries to move them, so he doesn’t, letting himself fall back into the bed. Felix shifts against him, moving up to nose into his neck with searching, careful kisses.

“Good?” he asks, exhaling deeply, turning to nuzzle into Felix’s sweaty hair. Felix hums happily and Sylvain can feel his lips spread into a wide smile against the skin of his throat.

“Mm. Yeah.” 

Sylvain’s mouth slides into a mirror grin, looping an arm to bring Felix closer against his chest. 

“Good.”

“...Sylvain?”

He sighs, pressing a chaste kiss to the side of Felix’s face. “Yeah, Fe?”

“If you don’t clean me up I will _ end _you.”

He chuckles, smoothing Felix’s hair back one last time before pulling away to search for their basin of water and a washcloth. He leans over the tepid water, taking a moment to conjure a quick flame spell to heat the tub. He can feel Felix’s eyes roaming his back and he can’t help but grin to himself, feeling hot and happy and in love.

He dunks the washcloth into the tub before moving back to Felix’s limp, fucked-out body, starting at his face and working down, dabbing spit and cum from around his lips. “I loved seeing you like that,” he says softly, his voice coming out a little bit shaky.

“Sap.”

His stomach flips at the tiny smile on Felix’s face. “Hey, you love it,” he points out, bending down to press a trail of kisses to his jawline.

“Mm.”

“C’mon, Fe, say it,” he begs playfully, wiping the warm washcloth across Felix’s stomach and sides.

“No.” Felix closes his eyes, turning away from him, but the dimples in his cheeks tell a different story.

“Say it!” he gives him his best pouty lip, stroking his hands across the muscles of Felix’s stomach, having forgotten the washcloth entirely.

Finally, Felix cracks. “Fine. I love it. You _ sap_.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaand i sat down to write and i guess this is what happened???
> 
> hope u like!


End file.
